1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to recording-regenerative apparatus with an improved mechanism for opening and closing an access door to the apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shutter opening-closing mechanism for a cartridge-type recording-regenerative apparatus, such as an optical disk cartridge apparatus, a magneto-optic disk cartridge apparatus, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a recording-regenerative apparatus using a cartridge having a recording medium stored therein, airborne debris, such as dust and the like, flows into the interior of the apparatus, even when the cartridge is inserted into an insertion port of the apparatus body. This occurs because the insertion port is left open even while in the cartridge is in the apparatus. As a result of the dust flowing into the apparatus, the recording-regenerative apparatus may malfunction and errors in recording or regeneration may arise.
One attempt to solve this problem is to provide a shutter for opening and closing the insertion port in the cartridge-type recording-regenerative apparatus. However, in current shutter configurations, the shutter is opened and closed by a general shutter opening-closing mechanism which remains open when the cartridge is inserted. When the cartridge is inserted into the insertion port, the shutter pivots or rotates upwardly to an open position to permit access to the interior of the apparatus. However, with the cartridge in the interior portion of the apparatus, the shutter cannot be rotated or pivoted downwardly to a closed position because the shutter engages an upper face of the cartridge. Therefore, in order for current recording-regenerative apparatus to close the shutter after insertion of the cartridge it is necessary to increase the distance the cartridge is inserted into the apparatus body. This distance is based on a length from a center of rotation of the shutter to the rotating end of the shutter. However, by increasing the distance the cartridge must be inserted into the apparatus it is necessary to adjust the positioning of a spindle motor unit for rotating a disk in the cartridge. As a result, the size, cost and weight of the recording-regenerative apparatus is increased.
Therefore, a need exists for a shutter opening-closing mechanism which maintains the shutter in a closed position even when a cartridge is inserted into the apparatus and which minimizes the size, weight and cost of the apparatus.